mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Colonial Alliances of Space
Write the text of your article here! The Colonial Alliance is a fictional intergalactic government,that lies just beyond the interstellar boundaries of the Terran Federation.It is basically,a looseknit Colonial Alliance of Approximately 50 worlds were joined together to form it,allied to the Three Homeworlds of the Delta Triangle-Corvailla,Corsaiilla and Norvailla.They are also known as The Three Sisters,that makes up the Delta Triangle Trade Routes-that cargo shuttle and huge cargo haulers,uses as the Three Major Trade Route to those worlds. Governments The First Commonwealth of Corvailla The political system of the Commonwealth was a classic parliamentary democracy. The Empress remained as head of state, though with little real power. In lieu of one Premier or Chancellor, the Systems Commonwealth had three heads of government: the Triumvirs, to prevent one person from taking too much power and keep things fair and balanced. The Conclave parliament was tricameral: the Voice of the Sectors represented Sectors (or groups of star systems); the Voice of the Planets represented each member world individually; and a directly-popularly-elected Voice of the People. With the end of the centralized Empire and introduction of a democratic Commonwealth, there also came political flexibility and thus decentralization. Essentially, the Empire turned from a firm union into a federation of different sectorial governments. The Reborn Commonwealth Triumvirate The new Commonwealth was run by the Triumvirate. Hunt was proposed for the Triumvir position, but refused. Though the Triumvirate was elected soon, corruption was clear... Tri-Spring River Flowing Being a Vedran, her homeworld is the missing world known as Tarn Vedra, the source of moral authority for the High Guard and founders of the original Systems Commonwealth. The last Vedran to serve the original Systems Commonwealth Triumvirate as First Triumvir, she was technically never killed by any Nietzschean strike team as the other original Triumvirate members were, she was simply missing and pronounced dead. Unofficially, she survived the Long Night and the chaos that replaced the fall of the Commonwealth. She found refuge on San-Ska-Re, the former Commonwealth Provisional Capital and homeworld of the Than-Thre-Kull, there she remained hidden and waiting for democracy to replace the chaos in the Known Worlds. She eventually was found by High Guard Captains Dylan Hunt and Sara Anders. She again continues her role as Triumvir of the Restored Systems Commonwealth. Tri-Jema Tri-Jema's homeworld is unknown. But she was a friend to anyone when she needed their help... not so much when they needed hers... As was the case with Hunt, whom she had put on trial for treason because of a power struggle between idealists and corrupt Collectors. Believing the Collectors to be the winning side, Tri-Jema joined them. But her drive for greed was lethal for her as she perished trying to retrieve a vital star map. Tri-Ortiz and Tri-Camille Though Tri-Ortiz (formerly Isabella Ortiz) was idealistic, the Collectors unseated her and put her more complacent sister Tri-Camille in her place. Little is known (from the show) about her. Tri-Lorn Grew up on Tarazed idolizing Captain , and indeed turned out to be the one Triumvir true to the Systems Commonwealth's ideals. After the Collectors' mock trial of Hunt, Tri-Lorn helped the Andromeda flee the Collector fleet at Tarazed, and a civil war began between the idealistic and Collector factions. Tri-Lorn has not been seen on the show since.